Digimon Frontier Mini Stories
by MultiPeaceOut14
Summary: A few mini stories about the Digimon Frontier cast and what happens after they return home.
1. Chapter 1: Takuya

"Hey, Mom. I'm home", Takuya stated as he entered the kitchen.

"Where have you been Takuya? I hope you weren't playing in the street again".

"I was just…you know around", he replied.

Takuya looked over at the kitchen table and noticed that Shinya's birthday cake wasn't there.

"Ahhh, man. I really did miss all the cake and ice cream", Takuya whined.

"No, honey. Your father got held up at work longer than what we thought and won't be here until later tonight. I put his cake away, so that we can cut it together as a family", his mom stated.

Takuya furrowed his eyebrows in concern. "How did Shinya take it?"

His mom sighed. "I tried to explain to him why we had to wait, but he just got upset and locked himself in his room".

"Do you want me to talk to him?" Takuya offered.

"I'd really appreciated it, Takuya", his mom answered as a small smile graced her face.

"No problem. That's what big brothers are for", Takuya said as he started to leave the kitchen.

"Hey, Takuya."

"Yes?"

"Are you okay? You seem….different"

Takuya chuckled nervously. "I have no idea what you're talking about, but leave Shinya to me. No brother of mine is going to be sad on his birthday".

Once he was in front of Shinya's room, he knocked. "Hey buddy".

"Go away!" Shinya yelled. The way that his younger brother's voice cracked told Takuya that he'd been crying.

"Shinya, please don't cry. You have to understand that Dad can't-"

"I don't care! Just leave me alone!"

Takuya sighed. Just how was he going to get Shinya to cheer up?

That's when an idea popped into his head.

Deciding to put his plan into action, Takuya went into his room.

"Well, I might not be as good a drawer as J.P. or Bokomon, but I'll try my best".

An hour later…

Takuya knocked once again on his brother's door.

"Shinya, buddy. Open up".

"I said to leave me alone!"

"Well then, I guess you don't want me to give you your birthday present from me, huh?"

Shinya opened his door a peek. "What is it?"

"Tada!" Takuya stated as he proudly held out a journal.

"It's just a notebook. What a lame present" Shinya stated as he attempted to close the door again.

Fortunately, Takuya had managed to stick his foot to stop the door from closing.

"It's not just a notebook. It's the amazing, adventure packed story of the ten legendary warriors written and illustrated by yours truly".

Shinya hesitated.

"And if you open the door, I'll read it to you, Shinya".

"Well, since I have nothing better to do, I guess you can read it to me".

Takuya laughed, knowing that what just Shinya trying to give him a hard time.

Takuya spent the next hour telling Shinya all about his adventures in the Digital World, of course omitting the part about how he was Agunimon.

Takuya had just finished talking about how the warriors defeated Cherubimon when someone knocked on the door.

"Hey kiddos. What are you guys up to?" their father asked.

Shinya stood up from the bed and ran into their dad's arms, having completely forgotten that he was mad at him.

"Dad! Takuya was just reading me the best story!"

"Oh really? How about you tell me all about it over cake and ice cream?"

"Aww, but Dad! Takuya wasn't finished" Shinya pouted.

Takuya felt a small sense of pride knowing that he'd made his brother's birthday special.

"Don't worry, little buddy. I'll finish reading it to you later".

Shinya was thrilled. "Yay! Then let's hurry and cut my cake!" Shinya said as he dragged his dad into the kitchen.

Takuya chuckled as he put the journal on the bed and followed his family into the kitchen.


	2. Chapter 2: Koji

"Oh no. I'm not going to make it", Koji stated as he picked up his pace after checking the time.

8:27.

"Darn. The flower shop closes at 8:30", Koji muttered as he continued running through the city.

He hadn't meant for it to get this late, but he didn't regret it. Making sure that this brother was okay was his top priority. In fact, he would've stayed longer at the hospital if Koichi hadn't insisted he go home before their dad got worried.

As soon as he left the hospital was when he realized that he still needed to pick up the flowers for his stepmom.

Koji turned the corner to the street and was surprised to see that the lights in the shop were still on.

Stopping to catch his breath, he then proceeded to enter the shop.

"Well, there you are. I was wondering if you were going to come back for these", the cheery shop worked stated as she pulled out a beautiful bouquet. "You're lucky that I had to stay a little longer. If not, you would've missed me".

"Thanks. I really appreciate it", Koji said as he took the bouquet. "How much do I owe you?"

Koji paid for the flowers and was about to leave when the lady talked to him again.

"Have a nice day. Tell your parents happy anniversary. They're very lucky to have such a considerate son as you".

"Thanks. You have a nice day, too".

With that, Koji walked back to his house.

As soon as he entered his house, his father instantly went up to him.

"Young man, where have you been? We've been waiting for you for hours. You don't know how worried we were about you".

Koji hid the flowers behind his back. "I'm sorry, Dad. I was just getting something".

His stepmom instantly went to Koji's defense. "Honey, don't be so hard on him. The important thing is that he's here now".

Koji took a deep breath and stepped towards his stepmom. "Here. These flowers are for you. Happy anniversary…Mom".

"Oh Koji. Thank you", she said as she took the flowers with slight tears in her eyes.

Koji blushed. "You're welcome".

His dad patted him on the back, instantly forgetting about his anger. "You did well, son. How about we all go out for dinner? How does that sound to you?"

"What? But it's your anniversary! It should only be the two of you", Koji stammered.

"Nonsense, Koji. Nothing would make me happier than eating as a family", his stepmom stated as she squeezed his shoulder, the first gesture of affection that Koji had allowed his stepmom to give him.

"Well, if you guys, don't mind, then sure", Koji stated with a smile forming on his face.

"Let's go then", his dad stated as he grabbed the keys to the car. "Well even bring your dog a doggie bag".

Koji laughed.

As they drove to a place to eat, Koji couldn't help smiling. He was counting his blessings. Not only did he finally have a brother, but he was also fortunate enough to have his dad and a stepmom that had accepted him despite all the trouble he'd given her in the past. He'd finally had a whole family again.

"We're here, Koji", his dad stated as he parked the car into the….

Burger Barn.

Koji's stomach instantly protested. His mind started bombarding him with images of the Meaty Meat Burger, the Rainbow Burger, and worse of all, his Deep Sea Burger.

He was going to be sick.

"Koji, sweetie, are you okay?" his stepmom asked, concerned by the look on Koji's face.

"Yeah, but Dad, can we go somewhere else to eat?" Koji asked while trying to keep his disgusted expression off his face.

"But Koji, aren't hamburgers your favorite?" his dad asked, really confused.

"Not anymore" was all Koji managed to reply back.

With that, Dad pulled out of the parking lot, albeit still confused, and drove them to a nice little restaurant that didn't serve hamburgers much to Koji's relief.

Yep. It would definitely be a long time before Koji would be able to stand the sight of hamburgers.


	3. Chapter 3: Koichi

Koichi shifted in the hospital bed. He wasn't very comfortable and was feeling a little lonely, although it'd only been half an hour since he insisted Koji go home before his dad got worried.

He wondered how much longer he'd have to be here.

"KOICHI!"

He turned in the direction of the voice and saw his mother frantically enter his room.

He took in her distressed state and instantly felt horrible about making his mother feel that way, although it hadn't been intentional.

She stood, staring at him for a while before she put her arms around him. Once she made sure he was really alive is when she finally burst into tears.

"Oh! Koichi! I was SO worried. I got the call from the hospital at work and instantly dashed over here. I've already lost your grandmother. I wouldn't be able to take it if I lost you as well", his mother cried while holding on tightly to him.

"I'm really sorry that I worried you, Mom", Koichi replied as tears started to leave his eyes.

He took a deep breath to try to get rid of his tears. He didn't want to make his mother worry more.

"Please don't cry. The doctors said I'll be fine."

His mom stopped to wipe away some of her tears. "What were you doing, Koichi?"

Now, there was a loaded question. Koichi didn't want to lie, but he couldn't tell her that he'd been in the Digital World. That would surely cause her to call the doctors immediately and claim he'd had a concussion.

Koichi decided to give her at least part of the truth.

"Mom, I met Koji", he paused as he heard his mother gasp.

"Where-? How-?" Koichi watched as his mom tried to speak, but it seemed she was at a loss for words.

He waited a moment for her to swallow the information before he continued. "Mom, I want you both to meet each other, please. He's really nice, and he wants to meet you as a well."

"Koichi, I-" his mom started, the pain evident in her voice. "I'm not sure that's a good idea. Koichi, please don't misunderstand it as lack of caring. Ever since your father took him away, I'm missed him terribly. After all, he is my son, but-" His mom stopped as she tried to hold back a sob. "Your brother has his own life, and I don't want to interrupt that."

"Mom! You're always thinking about others. I know that's why you tried to shield me from finding out about Koji and that's why you hide how sick and tired you are from work. The same way you tried to shield me I've tried to shield my feelings, but it doesn't get you anywhere. For once, please be selfish. I'm worried about you. I just want you to be happy", Koichi said as his voice cracked on the last word.

"Oh, Koichi. I'm so lucky to have a son who looks out for me", his mom stated as she wiped her tears, "I'll…I'll meet Koji. I'd like a chance to be a part of his life."

"Are you sure, Mom?" Koichi held his breath. "It'd mean a lot to me."

"Yes, Koichi, but young man, you're going to have to promise me to never scare me like this again," his mom admonished but with a slight smile on her face, the first one Koichi had seen on his mom in a long time.

"I promise", Koichi responded as he reached out to hug his mother.

They were going to be just fine. No, better than fine. They were going to be a family again.


	4. Chapter 4:Tommy

Tommy sighed as he continued walking. He really hoped Koichi was going to be okay.

"Hey, Tommy! You're back!"

Tommy looked up and realized that he'd been walking through the park without even knowing it. It took him a second more to recognize the voice as Katsuharu's.

A smile appeared on Tommy's face, something that he wouldn't have thought possible before everything that happened in the Digital World. "Hey, Katsuharu."

"You didn't forget about me now, did you?" Teppei asked as he ran up to Tommy.

"It's good to see you guys got back okay."

"Yeah. I'm assuming since you're back, you've finished kicking some evil Digimon butt", Katsuharu commented.

Tommy nodded his head. "Yeah. The Digital World is finally back to normal."

"Well, that's good to hear", Teppei responded.

"Hey, Katsuharu and Teppei! Are we going to play or what?" A voice yelled.

Tommy looked and saw a small group of kids waiting expectantly for Katsuharu and Teppei.

"Yeah, we're going!" Katsuharu yelled back and then turned to Tommy. "Why don't you join us, Tommy?"

"Sure", Tommy replied happily.

However, his feeling of happiness diminished when they arrived where the group was standing and heard their reactions.

"Ugh! Why did you bring him along?" "The little baby probably needs to go home to drink his bottle!" "I can't believe it! You brought the loser along!"

"Hey! Stop that! Tommy is our friend", Katsuharu said as he and Teppei started arguing with the group.

While Tommy was happy that Katsuharu and Teppei were defending him, Tommy wasn't just going to just stand by and listen. His days of letting other people fight his battles were over.

"Hey, you guys!" Tommy yelled and waited until every single pair of eyes were on him.

"Look. I know I'm small…" Tommy started. "But that doesn't give you any right to bully me. Bullying is wrong, and it only stops you from making friends with amazing people. I've learned what being a true friend is, and if you give me a chance, I'd like to be a friend to you all."

"Tommy…"Teppei whispered.

Tommy stood staring confidently at the group and waited for their response.

The whole group stood staring, completely speechless.

However, one of the boys shyly stepped forward. "I'm sorry. I really shouldn't said anything mean about you, much less when I don't know you, but I'd like to become your friend….if you'd like."

Tommy nodded and smiled. "It's always more fun to have more friends."

"Anyone else got a problem? If you do, you can leave. If not, we can start playing! Tommy's on my team!" Katsuharu stated.

With that, the tension was over, and the group started dividing themselves into teams for a fun game of soccer.

They played until the sun went home, which signaled to the group that it was time to go home.


End file.
